Monochrome aquatique
by SithGirl
Summary: HPDM "Le fossoyeur", c'est sous ce nom que le désigne Skeeter et ses camarades. Harry travaille pour le Ministère. Le temps d'une traque, il s'accorde une pause chez les Jordan. Seulement, il y a le lac...et le spectre dans la cicatrice de l'eau...
1. Dégel

Coucou tout le monde !

L'avant-propos sera bref, j'ai fort à faire en cette fin de journée. Un cours d'histoire à donner par exemple. Je voulais juste raconter comment j'ai écrit cette "chose". Non que ça en vaille vraiment la peine, lol, mais je m'efforce de m'attirer votre bienveillance avant la lecture. Et puis c'est mon quasi-premier slash. (Sueur froide) Bon, je plaide coupable pour mon premier OS qui ne frisait pas des sommets de joyeuseté et de gaité...Je vais tâcher de faire mieux, promis :P  
Bref, plantons le décors :

_Une nuit de révisions, frigorifiée. L'ancien français me donne la nausée. Il est tard. Je voudrais pouvoir dormir l'esprit tranquille. Mes trois semaines de partiels pèsent déjà sur ma résistance morale. Néanmoins, je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner avant d'avoir avalé mes 4 cours magistraux de langue française. Alors j'obtempère. En fond d'écran, il y a cette photo du lac d'Annecy. Ma patrie. Mes montagnes. Je pense à mes vacances. Et puis, lasse, je ferme la fenêtre de mon cours de lexicologie et commence à taper les premières lignes. Après cinq minutes, je décide d'en faire un OS. Tant pis pour l'intrigue. On verra bien. Et puis, il est tard_...

De fil en aiguille...20 pages. Je sais, ça semble long pour une errance nocture. Je vous fais la grâce de la couper en deux. je pense que ce qui devait être un OS risque d'être une mini fic de 4 chapitres. J'ai donc les deux premiers. Les deux suivants arriveront sans doute un peu plus tard.

J'espère également qu'il n'y aura pas trop de mièvrerie à votre goût. Dites moi tout. Je suis encore novice en la matière. :P

**Disclaimer** : JKR, tu fais hausser les épaules de mes collègues et amis lettrés, tant pis pour leur inculture chronique, tout est à toi. merci de ne pas me faire un procès pour autant.

**Rating :** K pour cette partie... la suite arrive demain...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo **Monochrome aquatique **oOo 

o°O°o **Dégel** o°O°o

Ce silence.

Il n'avait jamais cru à une telle plénitude.

Autour de lui, tout était profondément…_pur_. La surface du lac était lisse. Tellement. Plus lisse que le plus parfait des miroirs. L'air glacé s'étirait dans un monochrome gris qui avait transi le paysage et estompé le pourtour des montagnes. Au loin, les berges ombreuses s'engloutissaient dans le mercure immobile et le lac épousait la dentition crénelée du massif avec une précision extravagante.

Ce matin là, Annecy flottait dans un clair-obscur qui piquait les yeux et comprimait les poumons.

La respiration courte et serrée à cause du froid pétrifiant, il s'avança jusqu'à l'extrémité du ponton pour s'asseoir. Le bois humide émit un gémissement au moment où les semelles de ses chaussures effleurèrent la surface immobile. Sans un mot. Arraché à la berge. Tout entier avalé par le paysage. Il eut l'impression de chuter vers le haut. Lointain Icare qui s'abîme dans les flots…lui, se fracassait dans les nuages. Il glissait par delà l'horizon des montagnes.

La brûlure du froid fit bientôt poindre des larmes dans le fond de ses yeux transis : elles gelèrent au bord de ses paupières. La douleur se volatilisait…

Dans la cicatrice concentrique de l'onde qui s'étirait à l'infini sous lui, le survivant devinait les visages sans nom. Et parmi les figures anonymes qui baignaient entre deux eaux, la figure qui faisait mal. Il huma l'air à s'en brûler la gorge. La neige était proche. Elle avait déjà apposé son étreinte polaire sur la montagne, enserrant ainsi la pierre dans un carcan frigorifié

Pourtant, malgré les apparences, aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu du _dégel_.

Dans son dos, bruissants, Harry devina les pas discrets qui fendaient l'herbe parsemée de rosée. Traître, le ponton s'affaissa d'une manière infime et quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette rousse et frêle de Ginny Weasley se glissa dans son dos.  
- Qu'est ce que tu chasses, _Harry_ _Potter_…souffla-t-elle à voix basse en passant deux bras autour de la polaire noire du jeune homme.

Le murmure s'évapora dans l'air. Impassible, le brun se laissait gagner par la torpeur que seul procure le froid. Il enfonça légèrement son pied droit dans l'onde et s'empêtra dans les volutes qui s'y imprimèrent tandis que sa chaussure prenait l'eau.

- Une sirène…

La jeune femme appuya son visage contre son épaule. Quelques mèches de son épaisse chevelure rousse s'échappèrent de son bonnet vert. Il y avait décidément trop de couleurs chez Ginny Weasley. Aux yeux du sorcier, elles giclaient dans l'air en tâches agressives qui perçaient sans pitié l'onctuosité grise du ciel.

- Comment as-tu su que…

- La maison, le coupa-t-elle.  
Il y a le nom sur la grille.

La maison…  
Il avait toujours su pour la maison. Cette grande bâtisse austère avec une façade impersonnelle. La cour de gravier blancs qui donnait sur la rue et l'entrelacs du nom noir sur la grille à présent désossée. Mais il n'avait pas deviné pour le panorama. Il ne savait pas pour la coulée verte qui dévalait jusqu'au bord du lac avant de se fracasser dans les nuages. Il y avait tellement des Malfoy dans cette bâtisse. Il en était presque écœuré. Toute cette beauté laissée à l'abandon…

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps au jeune homme de vingt-trois ans pour comprendre. La raison. Ou simplement la moindre petite parcelle d'évidence. La décision subite à la fin de la guerre d'un couple qui aspirait à la sérénité. Puis le mécanisme complexe de toutes celles qui avaient suivies. Comment après quelques mois les Jordan s'étaient finalement installés dans un village français, coupés du monde et loin de tout. Toujours cette folle poursuite du bonheur. Mettre Londres et le charnier pestilentiel de la guerre derrière eux, tout quitter. L'entreprise de longue haleine de la génération que l'on disait perdue pour la vie : il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire ça… Et en même temps, il y avait désormais tellement de lucidité dans la perfection de ce panorama que chacun de ses doutes se pulvérisaient pour céder le pas à un émerveillement tout enfantin.

- J'ai dit à Hermione que nous serions là pour le brunch et Ron est en train de garer la voiture.  
On ne va pas tarder…

Il acquiesça. Sans entendre.  
Dans l'eau, le spectre ondoya une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Il avait les yeux gris. Le survivant lança un caillou dans son sillage. Une gerbe discrète accompagna son départ, et la mort dans l'âme, le jeune homme se leva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Harry !

Le cri sauvage l'atteignit en plein ventre.  
Sur le seuil, une tornade brune se jeta contre son torse. Il la reçut, toute petite et nerveuse, entre ses bras plein de courants d'air. Hermione sentait bon les toast chauds et le café noir. Elle sentait définitivement bon les promenades interminables à flanc de rochers, les baisers volés et les soirées au coin du feu. _Enfin_. Après deux ans, Hermione sentait bon le bonheur. Tout simplement.

- Salut Mia…murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il y eut un sourire dans sa voix. Et celui-ci se fana contre la joue fraîche de la jeune femme. _Tellement de sérénité_…Contre son torse, il savourait les rondeurs exacerbés de l'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor qui se déroulaient sous ses paumes. Il la repoussa doucement. A nouveau les courants d'air…

- Merlin, tu es belle !

Elle s'empourpra et tira sur son pull.  
- Je suis énorme, Potter. Ne dis pas de conneries…  
Ginny, entre !

Déjà, sa meilleure amie ouvrait ses bras à la paire de Weasley qui pointait son visage frigorifié sur le seuil. Elle disparut dans l'étreinte colossale de l'ancien préfet en décollant du sol. Tellement délicate avec son ventre rond qui tendait à craquer son pull bleu. Tellement épanouie aussi. Il semblait au survivant que ces retrouvailles avaient pris un temps effrayant. Comme si chacun s'était senti le besoin féroce d'enterrer dans son coin les mauvais souvenirs. Et désormais, ne resteraient que les bons. Et du bonheur à rattraper…

- Potter, mon pote ! Ça fait un foutu bail…

Lee Jordan.  
Dans l'embrasure, un sourire jubilatoire fendait le visage aussi bienveillant que dans ses souvenirs. Ils se donnèrent l'accolade.

- Bienvenue chez moi, Potter ! pouffa l'autre avec une fierté mal contenue tout en lui ouvrant les portes qui menaient au cœur de la maison.

Derrière eux, un amas confus de sacs, de bonnets et d'écharpes s'esquissaient au bas des escaliers. Et à travers les éclats de rires étouffés :  
- Bienvenue chez _nous_, Jordan…rectifia sa femme.  
Sans nulle hésitation possible, c'est encore moi qui fait le ménage, et…

-…la bouffe, la lessive, le repassage….et les gosses, je sais, ronronna-t-il en l'embrassant.

Un large sourire plana un instant sur les lèvres du survivant. _Tellement à rattraper…  
_Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans le salon et les couleurs explosèrent subitement. Comme inouïes et réinventées pour l'occasion. Le sapin énorme. Les décorations. La table dressée. Les photos. Dans l'air, l'odeur chaude et accueillante des estomacs rassasiés d'avance. C'était Noël…avait-il réellement oublié ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête en souriant, stupéfait de sa propre bêtise…

- Et finalement, tu as réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici, plaisanta Hermione à l'adresse du rouquin, alors qu'elle revenait, les bras chargés d'une pile de serviettes de table.

Esquissant une moue dédaigneuse à l'adresse de la silhouette efflanquée du brun, il le chambra en abandonnant dans un coin le sac énorme qui contenait leurs paquets.  
- J'avais promis, Mia…Et je n'ai qu'une parole !  
Mais bonjour l'angoisse… Hier soir, sa majesté Potter avait coupé sa cheminée et impossible de le contacter. Le caprice de la star au moment du départ. J'ai dû envoyer Gin'…

Harry roula des yeux faussement assassins :  
- Merlin, pour quoi vous chercher à me faire passer…

Lee éclata de rire devant l'air conspirateur de sa femme. Ginny eut un sourire tendre.  
Définitivement trop de tendresse chez Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter la sentait fondre sur sa langue comme un bonbon au miel aux relents entêtants. Il attrapa une photo sur le buffet pour dissiper l'écœurement. Leur septième année. Le chaudron baveur. Sang pur, que le temps semblait court. Il s'était passé tant de chose en six ans. La guerre, déjà. Puis la paix. Les funérailles nationales. Le mariage d'Hermione. Celui de Ron. L'accouchement de Lavande. Sa nomination comme Auror. Sa promotion. Et depuis, les cavalcades…

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour :  
- J'aime cet endroit, Mia.  
Je veux dire : j'aime tout. Les montagnes, le lac, la maison… J'aurais dû venir depuis longtemps.

Elle rit.

C'était gratuit. Rire à nouveau. Pour rien, même. _Futilement_. Pendant le guerre, les gens avaient pris le parti terrible de pleurer de tout : un sacrifice vite consentit. Mais on s'était usé. Trop. Et tellement vite.

- Je savais.  
…Que tu aimerais, j'entends.  
Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me suis tenue au courant de tes missions pour le Ministère et je me doute bien que le temps a dû se faire plutôt court ces derniers mois.

Un sourire, encore. Elle lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle l'avait toujours fait. Pour Chang déjà à l'époque. Puis pour Sirius. A la mort de Dumbledore. Hermione Granger avait cette clairvoyance qui rend les choses plus simples. Cette douceur qui obtient tout. Il embrassa avec ferveur tout ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface comme autant de saveurs oubliées.

- Potter, ne louche pas sur ma femme comme ça…gronda Lee en coulant un bras possessif autour de son ventre rond.

- Bha les pattes, Jordan, personne ne veut d'un bibendum pour agrémenter ses longues soirées d'hiver ! répliqua sa femme en chassant la main baladeuse.

L'odeur du café chaud saturait la pièce et Harry salivait d'avance. Il poussa un soupir d'aise. Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-il pas profité d'une journée aussi paisible ? La fin des procès de la Coalition, sans doute. La série de douze qui avait consacré l'enfermement du conseil du Lord et le délitement de l'état de guerre. Tout le reste comptait pour quantité négligeable.

- Ah, mon vieux, je crois que tu ne dis pas assez à ta femme qu'elle est belle ! babilla Ron en envoyant un coussin s'écraser dans son sillage.

Le grand noir leva les yeux au ciel :  
- Des paroles, ouais, elle n'entend que ça du soir au matin…pouffa-t-il.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione venait de retirer les œufs brouillés de la plaque de cuisson. Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre pour chasser l'odeur grasse du bacon. Avec elle, celle du café se dissipa…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quantité négligeable…

Le temps semblait furieusement court. La journée avait fondu aussi vite que les autres, dispersée dans une farandole de souvenirs qui, à force d'être ressassés, avaient finir par s'éventer sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

Le front appuyé contre la vitre, Harry Potter scrutait le bout de montagne qu'il apercevait entre les toits. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu pendant sept ans que les méandres ennuyeux de la lande anglaise, un bout de montagne, même minuscule et coincé dans le coin en haut à gauche d'une fenêtre, restait la source d'une intense satisfaction. Sa respiration imprimait un halot du buée contre les carreaux. La chose l'ennuyait. Et toutes les dix secondes, il se reculait pour l'effacer avec sa manche avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation silencieuse. La douleur à nouveau dans son front. Semblable à un écran opaque de fumée qui semblait nimber sa concentration.

Des bras vinrent se nouer autour de sa taille après plusieurs minutes de cette torpeur solitaire. Un front s'appuya contre son dos. Les mains petites et graciles, serrées sur son ventre, s'enfoncèrent dans les poches de sa polaire. Dans le patio, la température était vite tombée. Dehors, on sentait venir la neige.

- Comment vas tu, Harry ?

Sourire.

Il se détacha de la jeune femme et sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque.  
- Dis toi que c'est la première fois en six mois que quelqu'un me pose la question…

Hermione eut un sourire empreint de douceur.  
- Qui était le dernier ?

Le brun fit mine de réfléchir un instant. La concentration barra fugitivement son front avant qu'un rictus sarcastique ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Avery.  
C'était juste avant que je ne le coince à la douane mexicaine. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est à peu près la dernière chose qu'il a dû dire…Il s'est fait abattre par un vigile en zone d'embarquement.

Depuis deux ans, Harry Potter était le « fossoyeur » attitré du Ministère, aux dires de la presse britannique.  
Après la seconde vague de procès intentés contre les mangemorts, une évasion spectaculaire avait eut lieu à Azkaban. Quinze détenus parmi les plus dangereux du légendaire établissement avaient pris la fuite sans demander leur reste. Quinze détenus parmi lesquels Avery, MacNair, Dolohov, les frères Carrow, Mulciber, Nott senior, Rookwood et les Malfoy…père et fils. Privés de chef, leur détermination ne fléchissait pourtant pas. Une guerre administrative chevronnée s'était alors engagée avec les assemblées afin d'obtenir un budget et des moyens dans la traque de ces assassins. Le scandale avait éclaté au bout de quelques semaines, - l'intégrité et la pérennité du système judiciaire anglais s'étaient trouvées mises en cause et la popularité du ministre avait piqué du nez à toute vitesse. Un scandale au terme duquel une cellule de crise avait été créée. Et depuis deux ans, Harry Potter voyait se succéder les voyages en aller simple en direction des quatre coins de la planète. Le Mexique, la Pologne, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne, la Russie…Sommairement, depuis deux ans, le survivant faisait le ménage…et depuis deux ans, les migraines lui mangeaient la tête.

- Je vais bien.  
Du moins, je crois…

- Hmm…Et avec Ginny ?

Il ricana. Que devait-on répondre à cela ? Trop gentille, trop sucrée…trop Ginny Weasley en somme. Avait-il le droit de cracher dans la soupe ? Les ambages de la perfection lui convenaient trop peu.

- Oh, je suppose que ça va aussi…singea-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Que dire ? Harry Potter chassait la sirène. Toujours…même à son insu. Malgré lui…  
Et sa proie n'avait pas les cheveux roux. Elle hantait chacune de ses nuits et se jouait de lui avec une malveillance toujours plus serpentine. Elle s'évaporait dans une nuée blonde et dans la glose d'informateurs trop peu soucieux de la qualité de leurs rapports. Elle riait comme une démente à cheval sur sa tombe. Lundi, elle frayait à Cuba et Mardi, elle se volatilisait en Autriche. Elle avait la capacité troublante de se démultiplier, puis tout aussitôt de disparaître complètement. Ses orbes grises le tenaient éveillé nuit et jours depuis plus de huit mois. Elles pesaient sur son moral et venaient à bout de toutes ses résistances. Le spectre du devoir lui susurrait à demi-mots le sirupeux cantique de la démence…

Hermione se gratta la gorge.  
- Mmm, et….tu es en chasse en ce moment ? risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix tandis que ses yeux d'ambre brune scrutait le visage de son ami.

Le jeune homme s'arracha enfin au paysage nocturne pour darder sur elle son visage tiré par la fatigue. Ce visage qui parlait tellement mieux que lui de ses planques dans des bouges internationaux, des interrogatoires musclés mené à la va-vite et de la traque perpétuelle que constituait désormais ses semaines de travail.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se promener au bord du lac ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La maison faisait comme une tâche dans la trouée verte qui menait jusqu'aux berges. La jeune femme l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes à présent et un frisson continu agitait sa lèvre inférieure. _La neige…_ Elle remonta maladroitement son écharpe de ses doigts gourds et y enfouit son visage. Au loin, Harry avait déjà gagné la berge. Attiré comme un aimant vers l'eau opaque et noire. Elle s'engouffra dans l'obscurité à sa suite.

L'herbe bruissait discrètement sous ses bottines.

- C'est Drago Malfoy, n'est ce pas…chuchota-t-elle quand elle le rejoignit.

Il ne répondit pas et pointa du doigt un point invisible de l'autre côté de l'étendue immobile.  
- De ce côté-là, c'est le château de Duingt…  
Il faut que j'aille y faire un tour avant de partir pour Genève, après demain. Tu m'accompagneras ?

Hermione scruta son visage, décontenancée.

Elle l'avait vu changer pendant la guerre, le garçon à la cicatrice. Perdre de sa fraîcheur et finalement, s'endurcir dans l'adversité, comme les autres. Et même : plus que tous les autres. Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à Ginny d'échouer là où tous l'avaient fait ? Il y avait tellement de ténèbres à dissiper chez le survivant. Existait-il encore quelqu'un pour atteindre Harry Potter dans son mutisme ? Pour le détourner de son travail de fossoyeur…Harry toujours seul, qui éventrait des tombes en silence et brassait du vent…encore et toujours du vent.

Le silence s'égraina en longues minutes impitoyables.

- Tu sais quoi, Mia…Cette maison. C'est la seule information tangible que j'ai reçu depuis plus d'un an…murmura-t-il à voix basse.  
Malfoy se terre…Pendant un temps, j'ai même voulu croire qu'il était mort. Je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'un type puisse échapper aussi longtemps aux taupes du Ministère.  
Et puis, il y a eut l'incident sur les docks après l'arrestation de Lucius…Malfoy a fait parti des terroristes. C'est une certitude.Et après ça, pfiout…Volatilisé. Plus de nouvelle, rien. Silence radio pendant huit mois…

Il y eut un blanc lourd de sens.

- Huit mois, Mia ! …doucement, mais sûrement, son dossier me fiche le cafard.

- Et tu t'es dit qu'en venant ici, tu comprendrais mieux…?

Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux :  
- Oh ! Tu peux te foutre de ma gueule si tu veux…Je pense que j'ai tout entendu à ce sujet. Mais lubie ou pas, depuis que je suis arrivé ce matin, mes migraines se sont volatilisées. J'ai le cerveau valide dès que je suis aux alentours de cette foutue baraque.

Elle déglutit faiblement.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le lac, Harry ?

Son regard vacilla.  
Une détresse transie de froid avait gagné son visage et son rictus gela au coin de sa bouche.  
- Une sirène…chuchota-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, avec une pointe de folie douce dans les yeux.

Un pauvre sourire souligna les lèvres bleuies de son amie. Elle perdit sa main sur son visage, l'air grave.  
- Une sirène, hein ?  
…Va savoir, après tout. Une chimère… La tienne, sans doute.

Le vide se creusa instantanément entre eux.  
- Ecoute, tu…tu devrais écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire…avant de rentrer…  
Essayer d'avoir l'esprit un peu tranquille pour changer, d'accord ?

Il poussa un soupire las qui s'évapora dans l'air.  
Il perçut fugitivement les lèvres froides contre sa joue. Puis, plus rien d'autre que le silence et la silhouette ténue de la jeune femme qui disparaissait dans la nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'eau avait depuis longtemps imbibé ses chaussures. Par capillarité, elle commençait à remonter le long de son pantalon. La morsure glacée s'insinuait dans tout son corps. Allongé sur le ponton, les pieds dans l'eau depuis plusieurs heures, Harry Potter guettait la moindre percée clairvoyante dans le ciel bas et lourd qui pesait de tout son poids sur les montagnes.

C'était Noël.  
Noël pour les autres. Mais pas pour lui.

Une sirène lui vrillait la tête. Il attendait d'en sentir les deux mains frigorifiées autour de ses chevilles. Au lieu de cela, c'était la tétanie progressive qui commençait à gagner chaque parcelle de ses membres. Pourtant, dans tout ce froid, il se sentait paisible. Au dessus de lui, l'ancienne propriété des Malfoy veillait sur ses extravagances.

Ce fut la gerbe d'eau qui attira son attention.  
Elle écuma dans l'obscurité. Au petit jour, il n'y avait pas d'écume…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle était là.

Ramassée sur elle-même, les deux mains dans la terre, la silhouette fouaillait le sol avec ferveur. Lorsque Harry se redressa, elle eut un sursaut et à son tour, se déplia lentement dans l'obscurité. Longue et fine. Interminable entre les troncs nus et la berge. Ses doigts laissèrent échapper des poignées de terre qui roulèrent dans l'eau. Le souffle du survivant se bloqua dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une étreinte glacée se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son ventre. L'autre enfonça ses mains maculée de terre dans les poches de son jean. Un halot blanc plana dans son sillage avant de disparaître à son tour dans l'obscurité.

Après un moment, il s'avança jusqu'à lui.

Ses pieds ne faisaient pas bruisser l'herbe. Sa respiration demeurait inaudible et invisible dans l'air pétrifié. Il se coulait dans le paysage avec une facilité déconcertante. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui, il s'arrêta, il se baissa et plongea à nouveau ses mains dans la terre. Harry Potter ne faisait plus un geste. Un frisson d'appréhension palpitait contre sa peau. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour soumettre le nouveau venu aux lois de la gravité. Le pousser dans l'eau. Regarder le lac l'avaler voracement. Il frémit.

La terre gicla à nouveau dans l'onde.

- Pourquoi…

A ses pieds, l'autre leva vers lui un visage où planait un sourire serein.

- La sirène…Il fallait la faire partir, tu ne crois pas ?

Sous l'amas de ses cheveux cendré, les deux prunelles grises guettaient son assentiment. Harry Potter acquiesça d'un air hâve. L'autre se déplia à nouveau et étira ses membres interminables. Il ne portait que du blanc…des vêtements maculés de terre. La terre noire de la berge qui lui mangeait également les joues. Ses orteils s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe. Il scrutait la pénombre, sans manifester la moindre gêne. Le brun risqua une main hésitante dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle palpa le pull qui recouvrait son torse, l'autre eut un infime mouvement de recul. Il coula une œillade circonspecte dans sa direction.

- Pourquoi tu portes _ça_…

Le blond suivit du regard le doigt du survivant. Il eut un sourire et inspecta sa tenue avec malice. Ses mains noires. Ses pieds humides. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, indifférent.

- Aucune idée, Potter…  
C'est _ta_ chimère après tout…

Evidemment.  
Le brun haussa les épaules. Il sentait ses jambes s'engourdir furieusement dans son pantalon plein d'eau. Il était frigorifié. En face de lui, le jeune homme suivait son manège avec un sourire ironique.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu portes _ça_ ?

- J'avais les pieds dans l'eau, répondit-il tout simplement.  
Mais, il fait froid…

L'autre leva un sourcil dans une moue amusée.  
- _Elle_ ne serait pas venue, tu sais ?

Harry remonta le col de sa polaire. _Qui_ Le fourmillement dans ses doigts lui brûlait les phalanges. Il serra spasmodiquement les poings plusieurs fois de suite pour faire circuler le sang.

- La sirène, Potter…

_Ah oui…_La sirène.  
Il avait à présent une furieuse envie de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux. L'autre n'avait pas l'air de sentir le froid. Il le troublait.

- Le truc…c'est qu'Elle n'existe pas…murmura l'apparition en se grattant la nuque.

Le brun ricana :  
- Pourtant tout à l'heure, tu disais que…

- C'est ce que tu voulais entendre, non ?

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Le petit sourire suffisant de son interlocuteur s'estompa. Et il se sentit soudain stupide avec ses chaussures pleines d'eau, ses doigts meurtris par le froid et ses nœuds dans l'estomac. Le blond se moquait de lui. Il jeta une nouvelle poignée de terre dans l'eau et jaugea son interlocuteur du coin de l'œil, tout en jouant avec le lac.

- Tu n'es pas réel, Malfoy, pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme tourna un visage grave vers le survivant et scruta à nouveau ses mains. Elles étaient longues. Les ongles étaient cassés et noirs. Alors, il sonda la surface immobile devant lui, et alla s'asseoir au bout du ponton.

Ses pieds disparurent dans l'eau.  
Et l'onde resta insensible à la caresse.

- Je ne crois pas, non.  
Je ne suis là que parce que tu veux que je sois là, je suppose.  
… Pourquoi est ce que tu me cherches, Potter ?  
Est ce que tu sais que tu fais hurler le paysage ? Ça devrait déjà être silencieux à cette heure-ci.

Un nœud se dénoua dans la gorge du brun. Tout était tellement silencieux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas entendre cette torpeur congelée ? Qu'est ce qui hurlait dans la tête de Draco malfoy ?

- Pour te tuer, je suppose…susurra-t-il d'une façon presque inaudible.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire sans joie par dessus son épaule :  
- C'est donc ça.  
…Tu as eu Rookwood, déjà ?

Il acquiesça.

- Dolohov ?

Le silence.

- Et MacNair ?… Mulciber ?…Avery ?

Harry ne bougeait plus. Le blond s'était immobilisé, renversé au dessus du lac. Le corps en équilibre précaire au dessus de l'eau. La blancheur de sa peau aspirée vers le fond, son dos formait un angle étrange avec le ponton.

- …mon père ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il sentait la douleur qui fusait de toute part.

- Tu ne me trouveras pas, Potter.  
…Je crois, _moi_, qu'il y a eut assez de morts, comme ça. Que tu en as assez fait.

C'était dont ça la réponse ? _Abandonner_. Le survivant eut brutalement envie de pleurer de rage. Le billet pour l'Autriche était au fond de son sac de voyage. Tout était déjà prévu à Londres : Partir de Genève. Initier une nouvelle traque. Poursuivre des courants d'air. Des bruissements imperceptibles. Faucher l'engeance des mangemorts. Encore. Et toujours…

- Il faut, pourtant.

Le blond tressaillit, désarçonné, et le survivant eut aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment.

- Malfoy, je crois que…tu vas tomber…

L'autre eut un pauvre sourire qui se noya dans le lac.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
Je ne suis que la Chimère.

Soudain, il se redressa. Ses pieds ne laissèrent aucune trace humide sur le ponton. Il n'y eut pas de gémissement. Et son corps longiligne ne frissonna pas sous la morsure de l'air glacé. Le survivant eut un soupir las.

- Potter, j'ai un truc à te montrer…marmonna-t-il en le dépassant pour aller empoigner deux rames édentée qui traînaient sans but au pied d'un arbre.

Rien de plus.  
Le brun avisa obliquement la barque qui gisait un peu plus loin. Hésitation infime…Un grattement de gorge pour lui signaler qu'_On_ l'attendait. Alors il s'arracha à sa torpeur et tituba sur quelques mètre pour la mettre à l'eau. A deux pas, Draco l'observait sans dire un mot. Aérien. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes ne semblaient même pas vouloir happer l'air. Il humait simplement la neige toute proche. Ses cheveux blonds couvraient ses joues et son front blanc. Ses prunelles luisaient. Il y eut un claquement sec lorsque l'embarcation percuta la surface ténébreuse.

Après quelques instants, le jeune homme regagna l'extrémité du ponton, empoigna une amarre et se risqua vers la barque. Ses mouvements étaient comme transis de grâce. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sans accroc au fond de l'embarcation usée par les années qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'affaisser dans l'onde. Il s'assit rapidement et se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait pas bouger.

- Dépêche toi…_ça_ n'attendra pas toute la nuit…Même pour toi, Potter.

L'eau claquait contre le fond de la barque. Harry chercha à établir un équilibre précaire et il empoigna la main qui se tendait dans sa direction. La poigne était ferme et tiède. Elle fut fugitive…Il trouva bientôt sa place sur un banc passablement usé dont la mousse avait grignoté les parois. L'espace d'un instant il fut pris d'un doute. A son sens, l'étanchéité était foutument discutable. Leur faudrait-il rentrer à la nage dans une eau qui devait frôler les zéro degrés ?

- Elle tiendra. Crois moi…

Ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles métalliques de celui qui lui faisait face. Il lui tendit les rames et le brun les empoigna dans un souffle…  
Après quelques secondes, il les éloignait rapidement de la rive. La berge fut absorbée dans les ténèbres et ils furent happés à leur tour dans l'immensité nocturne. L'effort qu'il fournissait ragaillardissait son corps frigorifié. Il sentait la chaleur affluer de nouveau, se diffuser lentement, même si ses doigts continuaient à lui faire souffrir le martyre. Ses articulations gelée mordaient la rame sans douceur.

- Continue. N'arrête surtout pas.

Il eut bientôt le souffle court. Les muscles de son dos tiraillaient désagréablement. Draco sondait sereinement les flots.

- Qu'est ce…que…tu cherches… ?

L'autre lui fit signe de se taire et rasa l'eau avec sa main. Quelque chose ondoya alors à la surface avant de disparaître. Le lac luisait dans l'obscurité.  
Harry retint son souffle et cessa de ramer.  
La barque avança encore pendant quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Au dessus d'eux, une trouée dans les nuages… Une lumière glauque se projetait sur la surface miroitante. Désormais à genoux sur le banc, Draco était penché sur l'abîme épaisse. Des figures spectrales se matérialisaient fugitivement sous ses doigts. Il jouait avec le lac et ses lèvres articulaient des mots inaudibles. Un éclair furtif joua sur son visage.

- Elle est là…

Le blond eut un sourire énigmatique avant d'acquiescer. Il plongea son bras droit dans l'eau. Son pull fut mouillé jusqu'à l'épaule. Le survivant déglutit faiblement. Il y avait quelque chose de foncièrement fascinant dans le ballet hypnotique de ses mains dans le lac. La surface le happait silencieusement gagnant du terrain pouce par pouce. Draco plongea bientôt son bras gauche. Il était à présent renversé par dessus le bord de la barque. Ses cheveux et son visage devaient effleurer l'eau à leur tour.

Harry était tétaniser, la bouche à moitié béante.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Potter…susurra-t-il contre la surface mouvante du lac.  
Et c'est pour ça que tu ne me trouves pas…tout simplement.

Le halot blanc reparut soudain.  
Il nimbait le corps renversé…

Pendant ce temps, le survivant remontait les rames dans la barque. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. A deux pas de lui, l'eau léchait désormais les contours du visage diaphane. Un sourire fou planait sur le visage du blond, une logorrhée inaudible se déroulait à toute vitesse sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa l'onde avec ferveur. Si près. Et si furieusement loin tout à la fois…

Le survivant tressaillit.  
Il risqua une main tremblante en direction de sa baguette…au même instant, Draco bascula dans l'eau au ralenti.

Aucune gerbe.  
Le lac s'ouvrit et l'engloutit sans un remous.  
En un instant, la figure blanche disparut dans les ténèbres.

- DRACO !

Un cri terrible déchira la gorge du jeune homme. Il lâcha sa baguette et se jeta en avant pour fouailler l'eau de ses mains transies par le froid. A l'endroit où le blond avait disparu, il n'y avait plus rien que le noir abyssal du gouffre liquide. Son corps bascula. La barque tangua dangereusement. Le poids du survivant rompait l'équilibre…

Alors Harry se redressa, le souffle court, déséquilibré.  
Ses bras fendirent l'air. Ses jambes lâchèrent contre la surface soudain mouvante, butèrent contre le banc…  
L'embarcation chavira.

Harry flotta l'espace de quelques secondes entre le lac, le ciel et les montagnes. Il ne se fracassa pas dans les nuages. La douleur irradia dans sa tête, terrible. Puis il heurta la surface hostile dans un fracas énorme.

Les mâchoire glacée de l'eaux claquèrent sur lui.

Il sombra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La poix épaisse…

Noire, tout autour.

L'eau giflait sa peau. Le froid la déchirait.

Son souffle se bloqua violemment dans sa poitrine et son cri s'étouffa dans une lampée d'eau saumâtre alors que sa polaire empêtrait ses gestes en l'envoyant par le fond.

Ses doigts happèrent le vide.

Par le fond.

Le sirupeux cantique de la démence.

Des formes spectrales et hallucinées jouaient derrière ses paupières closes. Asphyxié…

Un poing brûlant étreignit ses poumons. Un hoquet, puis la douleur dans ses tempes qui irradiait toujours plus violente.

Le lac l'avalait…

Il y eut un éclair. Puis le silence…

* * *

Bon. Voici les 12 premières pages.  
Je sais que c'est un peu étrange...J'étais moi-même dans un étrange état en écrivant cela. Une vague obsession avec les sirènes en ce moment. Lol. Verdict ? Catastrophe ? j'arrête là ? je poursuis ? Dites moi tout surtout. Mes excuses pour les probables fautes qui doivent traîner un peu partout.  
**Review ??**

Valete

JO


	2. Entre deux eaux

Chose promise, chose due...La suite.  
Enjoy !

* * *

o°O°o **2. Entre deux eaux…**o°O°o 

Ce fut le froid qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Le froid assassin. Une morsure plus terrible encore.

Une poigne meurtrière achevait de le hisser dans le fond de la barque. La première goulée d'air fut un supplice. Elle lui déchira la gorge plus sûrement qu'une botte d'épingles. A la seconde, il recracha une quantité effroyable d'eau. La troisième le laissa sans force contre le bois pourri… Puis, le survivant se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Ses vêtements trempés collaient à sa peau comme la promesse d'une mort assurée…Dès qu'il fut en mesure de faire le moindre geste, il happa désespérément la jambe qui se trouvait dans son sillage. Les larmes gelèrent sur ses joues.

Un hoquet de douleur.

A deux pas, Draco était là. Serein. Aérien. Son sourire énigmatique planait toujours sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha sur lui et susurra à son oreille.

- Il fallait chasser la sirène, Potter…  
Je n'avais pas le choix.

Le brun hoqueta de plus belle tandis qu'il crispait ses poings sur le pull de son interlocuteur. Ses tremblements semblaient atteindre jusqu'au sursauts de la barque. Le blond eut un sourire moqueur.

- Tu l'as vu ?…

Il secoua la tête d'un air have. Transi. Il voulait rentrer. Toucher terre de nouveau. Ses doigts errèrent spasmodiquement jusqu'à la rame. Il ne parvint pas à l'attraper. Brisé par la fatigue, il s'affaissa contre le jeune homme. Mais Draco le repoussa.

- On ne rentre pas si tu n'as pas compris…souffla-t-il durement.

Et en disant cela, il esquissa un geste pour replonger sa main dans l'eau. Déjà, l'onde frémissait à son approche. Le survivant bondit. Il plaqua le fruit de son imagination au fond de la barque et lui enfonça sa baguette sous la gorge. Une peur panique lui tenaillait à présent le ventre.

- Ne…refais…plus…_jamais_ ça…gronda-t-il en tremblant de plus belle, les yeux démesurément vitreux.

Dans ses vêtements secs, le jeune noyé scrutait la détermination terrifiée qui luisait sur le visage du survivant.

- Je ne suis pas _réel_, Potter.  
Je peux me noyer autant de fois qu'il faudra. Ça n'a _pas_ de sens.

- La sirène….n'existe pas…gronda l'autre en secouant furieusement la tête.  
Tu l'as dit, _toi_.

- Pourtant tu es passé par le fond…Faut-il être fou pour faire une chose pareille… cracha-t-il avec sarcasme.

Le brun se recula, comme électrocuté. Sa baguette se perdit dans le noir.  
- Tu…tu coulais…J'ai…

Ses lèvres tremblaient, singulièrement bleues. Ses gestes étaient hagards. Le blond l'empoigna par le col et le secoua.

- Merlin, je ne suis pas réel ! Je suis le fruit de ta putain d'imagination ! Comprends-tu ?  
Et pourtant, tu es _tombé_, Potter ! siffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il sembla au survivant que toute couleur avait quitté la figure de sa Chimère. Elle était effrayante. Lisse. Presque reptilienne…

- Je…ne veux…pas… implora-t-il d'une voix atone.

Draco cessa de le malmener et le laissa s'affaisser au fond de l'embarcation comme une marionnette désarticulée. Un sourire équivoque germa sur ses lèvres.  
- C'est ça Potter.  
La seule vraie réponse… Tu ne _veux _pas.  
Et c'est plus fort que toi.

Le brun se pelotonna contre le banc. Les paroles de son interlocuteur claquaient à son oreille comme les moins harmonieux des sifflements. Le lac semblait vivant contre sa joue.

- Ramène moi…

- Est- ce que je t'ai convaincu ?  
Où est ce que je vais devoir nous passer par le fond une deuxième fois…

Un hoquet.  
L'autre secoua la tête, d'un air désespéré. Ses cheveux bruns collaient à ses joues et à son front marbrés de rouge.

- La sirène n'existe pas…Elle…Elle n'existe pas…

Après un silence, le blond se coula à ses côtés au fond de la barque. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras tièdes et se pelotonna contre son flanc.

- Et pourtant, il suffirait d'un mot de moi, pour que tu me suives dans le lac…

Les paupières alourdies par les grelottements se soulevèrent péniblement et révélèrent au jeune homme, les iris vertes et noyées. _Je ne veux pas_… Il y eut un soupir douloureux. Un constat terrifié. Et dans un souffle, les lèvres se rencontrèrent avec force. Une tiédeur intolérable lui happa la bouche tandis que de l'étreinte se dégageait la saveur étrange de cette terre grasse et meuble. Il s'accrocha aux hanches frêles…comme à sa planche de salut.…_que tu disparaisses…._

…_de mon univers…_

Soudain, la barque marqua un arrêt violent.  
La berge.  
La sensation des lèvres disparut. Le froid à nouveau. Le brun poussa un grondement d'abandon et rampa d'un air hagard en direction de la terre ferme. Il se hissa en tremblant, se déchira les ongles sur la pierre humide et roula bientôt dans la terre, avant de s'immobiliser, les bras en croix au pied d'un arbre dépouillé. Une chape de plomb s'écrasa sur lui alors qu'il se sentait partir dans une inconscience salvatrice. Des crocs glacés lui déchirèrent une dernière fois les poumons, puis le jeune homme cessa de lutter.

La barque heurtait la berge. _Au_ _loin._ Il percevait le claquement régulier du bois contre les margelles métalliques. Rauque et sourd. Il lui sembla que le rythme ralentissait…au diapason des battements de son cœur enrayé par la température. A travers le brouillard anesthésiant, une main humide enserra sa cheville.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil. La face luisante et blafarde de sa chimère émergeait à moitié au dessus de l'eau. Ses prunelles lui adressèrent une requête muette, tandis que la main happait avec une lenteur insoutenable le pantalon dans sa direction. Le jeune homme était dans le lac. Sa chevelure blonde dégoulinait le long de ses joues. Il n'y avait plus de limite au jeu chamarré de l'eau noire sur sa peau livide.

Le brun se dégagea de l'emprise de la créature. Une mélopée de son gutturaux coula sur l'onde. Les yeux se décolorèrent. Le gris métallique fondit à la surface. Il ne resta que le blanc glauque et vide. Le visage bistré lui adressa un ultime rictus, puis la main agrippa une poignée de terre avant de regagner l'eau en raclant la berge.

- Joyeux Noël, _Harry_ _Potter_…

La silhouette disparut. Son visage retomba contre le sol. Un spasme le secoua. Puis, plus rien.

C'était fini…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu de paix.

Le silence.

Il n'avait jamais cru à une telle plénitude. Tout était si froid autour de lui. Cassant. Comme du verre. Un cocon de glace…

Les battements salvateurs lui échappaient.

La musique s'estompa. Le matelas noir et tendre de la terre.

Ces grelottements… Ils l'épuisaient.

Un hoquet.

Il pourfendit un dernier courant d'air et flotta…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans l'obscurité, une poigne solide l'arrachait du sol. Il s'affaissa contre un corps étranger et se sentit soulever de terre.

- Si tu te suicides au bord de ce lac, tu vas contribuer à diviser par deux le prix du mètre carré dans tous le village, Potter. Je ne peux pas te permettre un tel sabotage.

La voix.  
Il y eut un sanglot et des poings qui se crispèrent sur les épaules trop fines pour un tel fardeau. Il y eut le bruit lointain d'une amarre qui glissa sur la berge. Puis, il y eut à nouveau le silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le brun reprit connaissance en percutant sans douceur un sol inconnu. Il eut un hoquet violent et une main autoritaire le plaqua dans la poussière.

- La paix, Potter…  
Tu en tient une sacré couche, n'en fais pas plus…marmonna la voix traînante et inespérée.

Dans son dos, il perçut les craquements lointains de l'âtre. Le bruit chaud des bûches. Il roula sur le dos. L'air sentait la cire vieillie et la fumée. Ses vêtements trempés pesaient de tous leur poids. La chaleur affluait bien, mais sans effet. Il grelotta de plus belle.

- Froid…

- Ouais, je me doute. Attends, bouge pas…

Son pull glissa maladroitement par dessus ses épaules. Après quelques résistances, il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Les mains qui le malmenaient cuisaient sur sa peau. Ses doigts…Il eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles sous les ongles. Arrachés…Un gémissement. Son jean lui déchira les hanches. Ses pieds s'évaporèrent en même temps que ses chaussures. Il eut l'impression de se casser aussi sûrement qu'une flûte de champagne fracassée contre un mur.

- Ok. Ça va aller maintenant…

Les mains assassines commencèrent à le frictionner en lui écartelant les muscles. Le supplice semblait devoir durer des heures. Il sentait des aiguilles lui perforer la peau de toute part. Son corps fut tourner et retourner à son insu. Il était semblable à un pantin désarticuler dont les membres menacent de partir en poussière…  
Au bout d'un long moment, la brûlure intolérable se condensa en une chaleur diffuse. Au dessus de lui, il percevait le souffle court et serré de celui qui le ramenait progressivement à la vie. Dans la torpeur bienfaisante de cet endroit inconnu, ses dernières forces cédèrent et il s'endormit.

Les murmures indistincts lui parvinrent quelques secondes à peine…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La caresse de l'alcool dans sa gorge le tira de sa bienfaisante inconscience. Il toussa et sentit le liquide tiède lui couler sur le menton. On lui cala un verre dans la main. Il avait chaud.

- Avale ça…  
Ensuite, on parlera, murmura l'autre contre sa joue.

Il descendit cul sec la lampée de gin. Elle lui brûla délicieusement l'œsophage.

Il revivait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comment sut-il où il se trouvait ?

Peut-être la classe indéniable malgré l'épaisse couche de poussière. Ou alors les entrelacements impeccablement brodés sur le drap qui avaient été jeté par terre. Peut-être l'évident bon goût dans le choix des vêtements qui avaient remplacé ses nippes trempées. Ou simplement un pressentiment. Néanmoins, ses derniers doutes se volatilisèrent lorsque le jeune homme blond pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce calfeutrée par d'épaisses tentures et des volets opaques, en portant un plateau chargé de café chaud, sa baguette coincée entre les dents.

La première œillade fut hostile. Le silence pendant que le mangemort se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil défoncé, princier malgré tout. Le second regard fut celui de la franche incrédulité. Et le brouillard se dissipant, Harry Potter prit conscience de l'incroyable réalité. Un maelström confus de sentiment afflua…

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter…marmonna l'autre en lui tendant un bol émaillé.  
…On peinerait à croire que je viens de te sauver la vie.

Draco Malfoy…  
Quelque chose se brisa dans sa poitrine. Il s'affaissa contre la banquette défoncée tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides. Un malaise indéfinissable. Il se sentait une telle faiblesse dans tout le corps… Alors, il loucha sur le ballet du liquide odorant. Noir. Si noir…

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois…_réel_…

Le blond fronça les sourcils en se rasseyant. La silhouette ramassée du survivant, les yeux plongés dans le foyer, le visage barbouillé des éclairs rougeâtres de l'âtre. S'il n'y avait eu l'amas trempé de ses vêtements qui formait une forme sombre au pied de la cheminée, le jeune homme eut pu douter de sa propre santé mentale.

- C'est toi, qui n'es pas croyable, Potter, malgré tout le respect que je te dois.  
Tu étais dans le lac. Il fait moins quatre, dehors… Et tu as beau être un héros, dans l'eau, tu coules.  
Tu sais ça ?

Le brun eut un pauvre sourire qu'il noya dans une gorgée de café brûlant.

- Il fallait _la_ repêcher…ce n'est pas ma faute.

_Qui ? _La consternation barrait le front du mangemort. Vulnérable garçon à la cicatrice avec son adorable moue de gamin dément. Un sentiment fugace de pitié, avant de se souvenir….

- Qui ça ?

Un sourire fou. Le premier. Les prunelles vertes se braquèrent sur lui pour ne plus le lâcher.  
- La sirène, Malfoy…

Silence.

- T'es complètement, barré, Potter, murmura-t-il incrédule en posant sa baguette sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Les yeux verts chavirèrent vers l'âtre.  
- Tu étais dans le lac, toi aussi…confessa le brun d'une voix grave..

Draco eut un sourire ironique.  
- Oh…Tu m'en vois ravi.

Il se leva et alla remettre une bûche dans l'âtre. Il ne portait que du blanc. Ses pieds nus frottaient doucement le draps froissé. Ses longues mains aux ongles impeccables. Les cheveux trop long. La marque sur la peau étonnamment pâle.

- C'est drôle, Malfoy…

- Hmm…

- Tout à l'heure, tu flottais…ça ne faisait aucun bruit dans l'eau.

Le mangemort haussa les sourcils et s'allongea devant la cheminée à deux pas du noyé. Il jouait sans dire un mot avec sa baguette, en laissant se consumer ses questions petit à petit dans les flammes.

- Je n'était pas dans l'eau, Potter. Tu divagues _complètement_.

Le silence évinça sa contestation.

- Comment tu as su…

- J'ai entendu Granger partir. Puis il y a eut le cri. Et j'ai vu que la barque avait disparu. Ça n'a pas été trop difficile de faire le rapprochement…marmonna-t-il d'une voix atone comme s'il énonçait des évidences.  
Et toi, comment as-tu su ?

- Su pour quoi ?

Les prunelles grises le transpercèrent.  
- Pour la maison.

Le brun le jaugea en silence puis il se rapprocha du foyer et s'assit en tailleur en rabattant le pantalon trop long sur ses pieds nus.

- J'ai su il y a deux mois. Un communiqué du Ministère.

L'autre acquiesça. Puis, les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux un long moment, laissant au foyer le soin de meubler de ses crépitements le gouffre hostile de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. La silhouette longiligne du jeune mangemort se projetait fébrilement sur le mur nu. Harry contempla sans un mot la nuque qui ployait sous le poids de préoccupations invisibles. Ce profil aigu dont il avait furieusement espéré l'apparition pendant huit mois. Offert. Tranquille.

- Elle appartenait à mon père…La maison, je veux dire.

Il eut un sourire pour les murs.

- Ma mère n'y a jamais mis les pieds, elle détestait cet endroit. Une pure perte d'argent, selon elle. Le lac était trop glauque. La bâtisse trop grande. Les gens, les montagnes…

Sourire nostalgique.

- Alors, les rares fois où je suis venu…c'était seul avec mon père.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant et se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en cherchant à ordonner le flot de souvenirs qui remontaient douloureusement.

- C'était l'été, surtout….On faisait le tour du lac avec la barque : ça pouvait durer toute la nuit. On emmenait des bières au beurre et les pâtisseries que nous fabriquait la vieille intendante. Des trucs odieux avec de la crème partout. Maintenant que j'y pense, on en mangeait à se rendre malade…pouffa-t-il.

- …Arrivé au château de Duingt, mon père remontait les rames et on se laissait dériver jusqu'au petit matin…J'avais quoi, dix ou douze ans ? Et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il lisait les étoiles pour moi et pour ma mère. Des histoires pas croyables. La bière aidait pas mal, je crois.

Draco cessa de rire et plongea un regard douloureux dans les flammes.

- Les meilleurs moments que j'ai passé avec mon père sont rattachés à ce foutu lac. Et tu sais quoi, Potter ?…Lui aussi il parlait d'une sirène. Il laissait sa main pendre dans l'eau pendant des heures en prétendant que si je m'endormais, elle viendrait le chercher. J'avais une frousse bleue, tu ne peux pas imaginer…murmura-t-il dans un rictus amusé tout un joignant le geste à la parole.

Silence.

- Je l'ai maudite cette prétendue sirène, tu peux pas savoir…Dans le fond, je crois juste que c'est parce que j'ai toujours eu peur de le perdre… et que j'ai mis trop de temps à le comprendre.  
Tu vois, mon père était pas toujours tendre, Potter, il aurait pas eu la palme de la fibre paternelle. Mais je l'ai foutument aimé… J'étais fier de mon père. Je le voyais comme un sorcier que tout le monde respectait.

Haussement de sourcils plein d'ironie.

- En même temps, j'avais dix ans… Du haut de mon mètre quarante, il avait tout du héros  
Comme son lac. Froid et imperturbable. Avec une détermination à éroder la plus stupide des montagnes…chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, le regard plongé dans le vague.  
Tellement stupide dans le fond …

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Malfoy ? murmura le brun après un temps.

Le blond haussa les épaules en dardant des prunelles fatiguées dans sa direction.

- Va savoir, Potter, j'ai pas parlé de ça depuis des années…  
Peut-être parce que c'est à toi que les journaux ont attribué sa mort…

Le survivant détourna les yeux, gêné.

- …peut-être aussi parce que je m'étais promis de te rendre la pareille une fois prochaine…acheva le mangemort dans un souffle.

Harry Potter eut un rictus plein d'ironie.

- Mais c'était il y a longtemps, _ça_.  
A l'époque où tu semblais encore bon à quelque chose…murmura-t-il avec un sourire fané.

- Alors je ne suis plus bon à rien, selon toi ? ricana l'autre.

Draco haussa à nouveau les épaules en achevant son café.  
- A te jeter dans un lac le soir de Noël…

Le rictus s'évapora.  
Il y eut un craquement, suivi du bruit d'une cavalcade sous les charpentes. Quelques couinements, puis à nouveau le silence.

- Je ne te tuerai pas, Potter…lâcha soudain le jeune homme avec un indubitable sérieux.  
Sur la tombe de mon père, j'ai fait cette promesse à ma mère. J'ai promis d'arrêter. Tout. Et pour commencer, j'ai promis d'arrêter de fuir.  
J'en peux plus de la traque. Elle me bouffe la tête…Alors, voilà. Je suis là. Tu m'as trouvé, Potter. _Bip_-_Bip_ : t'as gagné !  
Et je t'ai même sorti du lac. Comme ça personne pourra dire que j'ai profité de la faiblesse de celui-qui-a-vaincu-par-la-volonté-du-saint-esprit…

Un plis moqueur souligna les lèvres fines de l'héritier Malfoy. Il fit rouler sa baguette en direction du brun amorphe, comme pour appuyer davantage ses propos. Le jeune homme la considéra en silence, puis darda profondément ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Tu es trop bon… susurra-t-il.  
Comme ça, à présent, j'ai deux raisons de te devoir la vie.

L'autre eut un sourire.

- En même temps, c'est pas comme si tu t'apprêtais à souscrire une dette de sang avec un prisonnier de guerre, pas vrai Potter ?

Le brun pouffa en se frottant les yeux.  
- Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ?  
Il y avait vraiment une sirène….

- Je te crois, Potter.  
Il y en a toujours eu une. Elle n'est là que pour me foutre la trouille, mais elle est là.

Le sourire énigmatique chavira et le blond pointa un doigt lucide en direction des flammes.

- Elle est là pour la tentation…

- Laquelle… ?

Un rictus encore. Et le survivant se sentit stupide à côté du mangemort.  
- Laisser la main dans l'eau, Potter, susurra-t-il, comme une évidence.  
…Attendre…  
Avec cette condition perverse qu'à laisser la main dans l'eau, on abandonne toujours quelqu'un derrière soi qui se fait un sang d'encre.  
Moi, ma mère…Et toi…

Il eut a nouveau un sourire énigmatique et fit un geste évasif qui se perdit dans l'obscurité.

- Et moi, quoi ?

Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent en silence. Le brun sentait sa migraine s'évaporer au gré des prunelles métalliques de son interlocuteur.

- Et toi, va savoir, Potter…  
Il n'y a que toi pour choisir qui tu abandonneras derrière toi au moment de faire le grand saut…murmura-t-il de sa voix traînante tout en se levant subitement.

Le contact visuel se rompit et un frisson secoua l'échine du jeune brun. Déjà, le mangemort passait la porte avec les bols vides. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une grâce apathique dans l'allure ou la démarche. Un petit quelque chose qui donnait l'impression de glisser plutôt que d'évoluer sur deux pieds.

Son cœur s'emballa alors que le goût meuble de la terre lui remontait dans la gorge…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque le blond regagna la pièce quelques instants plus tard, il trouva Harry Potter prêt à partir. Le jeune homme avait enfiler sa polaire partiellement sèche par dessus les vêtements providentiels et rassemblait sommairement ses affaires. Il eut un sursaut en croisant le regard de son hôte, visiblement désappointé.

- Désolé, je pensais que j'aurai eu le temps de m'éclipser avant ton retour…marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux sans chercher à s'excuser davantage.

- Trop aimable, Potter, on reconnaît là tes bonnes manières, commenta l'autre placidement non sans se raidir un peu.  
Est ce que je peux envisager d'aller me coucher, ou tu comptes remettre ça en sortant d'ici ?

Le brun dut estimer que la question était rhétorique et risqua tout juste un sourire négligeant en direction de son interlocuteur avant de quitter la pièce et de s'engouffrer dans un dédale de couloirs. Le besoin de mettre de la distance devenait pressant.  
Il réalisa rapidement qu'il faisait un froid glacial dans le reste de la maison. La cage d'escaliers résonnait comme une cathédrale et sentait vaguement la cire d'abeille. Sans savoir pourquoi, il repensa à la vieille intendante alors qu'il tâtonnait dans le noir en direction du poussoir de la porte de service. Un peu plus loin, le parquet céda le pas aux carrelages : il estima être sur la bonne voie. Une dernière porte. L'étreinte glacée du grand Hall le cueillit avant même qu'il s'engouffre dans l'imposante flaque de lumière glauque. Il y avait un carreau cassé au dessus de la porte. Cette maison devait être infernale à chauffer. La série malheureuse se poursuivit lorsque la poignée métallique tourna dans le vide. Harry pesta silencieusement. La méthode musclée éventuellement… Néanmoins, son hôte ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Les verrous claquèrent dans le noir et Draco lui ouvrit lui-même la porte. Le regard que lui envoya le brun fut plein d'ironie.

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, Malfoy. Même hors de l'eau, tu es plus silencieux qu'un détraqueur…

Le compliment de mauvais goût laissa le jeune homme froid. Il régnait à l'extérieur le même silence ouaté par la neige que plus tôt dans la nuit. Alors que l'auror s'engouffrait dans l'obscurité, Draco le retint par le poignet.

- Hey, Potter…

Les prunelles vertes restèrent accrochées aux longs doigts blancs pris autour de sa polaire. Ce simple contact… Dans un sursaut, il prit conscience de la situation qui avait été la sienne. Ses joues s'embrasèrent imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne vienne soutenir les deux orbes grises vides de toute expression.

- Quoi…

Il voulait partir. Avant de changer d'avis.  
Draco le lâcha subitement, refroidi par cette morgue glaciale.

- Pour la maison…marmonna-t-il d'un ton traînant sans vouloir avoir l'air de réclamer quoi que ce soit.

Le brun eut un sourire las.  
- Je ne dirai rien, Malfoy… Rassuré ?

Et en lançant ces derniers mots avec désinvolture, il dévala les trois marches qui donnait sur la cour.  
S'il avait été moins pressé, moins fatigué, sans doute le survivant aurait-il lu plus que du soulagement sur le visage lunaire du mangemort défroqué. Sans doute aussi aurait-il anticipé avec plus de discernement ce qui devait suivre et éventuellement compris plus vite. Au lieu de cela, lorsqu'il fut harponné dans le noir et que les lèvres du blond capturèrent les siennes il se contenta d'avoir la réaction la plus primaire du monde. Surpris, il le repoussa violemment et mit de la distance entre eux.

Glacé, le jeune homme se mordit les joues en prenant sur lui de ne pas faire preuve de plus d'agressivité encore sur le seuil de celui qui venait assurément de lui sauver la vie. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings autour de ses vêtements trempés.

- Adieu Malfoy…grinça-t-il entre ses dents en ignorant le souffle court et le regard vacillant de son interlocuteur.

Au terme de la coulée verte qui dévalait la pente jusqu'au lac, une cicatrice concentrique défigura fugitivement le lac. Elle écuma dans l'obscurité… A peine. Trop peu pour retenir l'attention de qui que ce soit en un soir de Noël où la neige se fait attendre.

* * *

Bon, en théorie c'était la fin de mon OS. Mais sauf avis défavorable du jury :P il devrait y avoir une suite... Donnez moi votre avis, vraiment... **Review ?**

Valete

Jo


End file.
